Extremos
by vihctoria
Summary: eles eram tão diferentes de você, Hermione.


_Feliz Natal, amores! _

_Aqui vai mais uma ideia maluca de uma noite de lua, cheia de repetições de palavras, mudança de pessoas e prosa esquisita tentando passar por poesia. _

* * *

**EXTREMOS**

_Ele_ não era nada gentil.

Não havia qualquer gentileza em suas palavras, muito menos em seus toques. Ele era tão rude quanto podia ser, quanto queria ser.

Era impulsivo, descontrolado e extremamente difícil de domar. Tão diferente de você.

E tão você.

-.-.-.-

**Ele**, por outro lado, era o mais gentil possível.

Ele não feria por palavras, e seus toques eram tão suaves que você queria se perder na boca macia dele, e saborear daquela língua que não feria.

A gentileza naqueles olhos tão verdes era quase palpável. Algumas vezes, era simplesmente desconfortável.

Era tão você. E tão diferente de você.

-.-.-.-

Não havia qualquer carinho nos beijos desesperados _dele_. Aquela boca seca e rachada comprimia a sua com tamanha ferocidade que no primeiro momento você quis gritar. Você quis gritar porque havia aquelas mãos rudes nos seus quadris, e aqueles joelhos magros entre suas pernas, e aquela boca... ah, você odiava aqueles lábios finos e pálidos. Você odiava a cor dos lábios dele quando você o beijava.

E ele sempre foi tão rude, sempre foi tão desesperado. Ele parecia tão apaixonado.

E de repente você quis se perder naquele desespero dele e naqueles lábios rachados. Porque ele era tão diferente, mas era tão você.

-.-.-.-

Havia tanta ternura no modo que **ele** segurava seu rosto. Havia tanto amor entre vocês que aquela cicatriz na testa dele nunca o incomodou. As prioridades dele nunca a incomodaram, porque quando os olhos muito verdes focalizavam os seus, você era tudo que ele via. Aquelas mãos macias, aqueles dedos suaves e aquela boca tão quente... por merlim, você era apaixonada por aquela boca vermelha dele. Você adorava quando ele sorria.

E ele sempre esteve ali. Ele foi o primeiro a levantar um dedo pra proteger a garota sabe-tudo irritante. Mas ele sempre pareceu tão distante.

E de repente você podia toca-lo. Você o tocou nos ombros, nos cabelos, nas mãos. E ele era tão cheio de cicatrizes. E você se apaixonou porque ele era tão você, e você queria tanto que ele fosse diferente.

-.-.-.-

_Ele_ nunca sorria. Ele nunca sorriu enquanto vocês estavam nus. Ele era pura paixão e puro rancor, e você amava aquela mistura. Você amava marcar as costas dele com as unhas, prende-lo com as pernas e morder aquela boca seca. Ah, você adorava quando ele sangrava e a culpa era exclusivamente sua.

E ele nunca sorria! Nem quando você gritava seu nome ou proferia ofensas contra toda a geração dele. Nem quando você olhava diretamente para as íris cinzas e se perdia. Ele nunca parecia totalmente relaxado com você, e você nunca pareceu estar segura com ele.

Por Merlim, como você adorava aquela insegurança!

-.-.-.-

**Ele** sempre sorria. Ele sorria quando distribuía beijos em suas costas nuas, e quando lhe acariciava os cabelos com os dedos. Ele sorria quando vocês se olhavam fixamente e quando você ofegava baixinho, agarrando as mãos dele em uma tentativa desesperada de ficar calada. E você amava cada detalhe dele, cada centímetro de pele que beijava, cada toque íntimo que lhe cedia, cada cicatriz espalhada pelas mãos dele. E ele nunca sangrava. Você odiava imaginar que um dia ele pudesse sangrar por suas mãos.

Mas como você adorava aquela boca vermelha. Como você adorava aquela segurança que existia nos braços firmes dele.

Merlim.

-.-.-.-

Os cabelos _dele_ eram tão finos e tão loiros e tão quebradiços.

As mãos eram tão ásperas e tão rudes e tão firmes.

Os olhos eram tão cinzas e tão perturbadores.

E aquela boca era tão seca e cheia de sangue.

E ele era tão cheio de rancor que você o odiava.

Mas ele era tão cheio de paixão que você o queria.

Ele era tão diferente.

-.-.-.-

Mas aqueles cabelos **dele** eram tão negros e tão desarrumados e tão fortes.

Aquelas mãos eram tão macias e tão suaves e tão firmes.

Aqueles olhos eram tão verdes e tão límpidos.

Ah, e aquela boca, aquela boca era tão vermelha!

E ele era tão cheio de amor que você o amava.

Mas ele era tão gentil que você às vezes não o queria.

Ele era tão você.

-.-.-.-

_Ele_ é tão você.

-.-.-.-

**Ele** é tão diferente.

-.-.-.-

_**Eles**_ são tão extremos, Hermione.

Tão diferentes, e, ainda assim, tão você.

* * *

E essa história é tão estranha. Galera, for your consideration, o **ele **representa o Harry, e o _ele _representa o Draco, embora vocês devam ter sacado pelas características.

Ficou confuso pra cacete, eu sei, mas se tiverem o pequeno prazer de fazer uma guria feliz, comentem (:


End file.
